Xel Tu
Appearance Xel is fairly simple when it comes to appearance, not straying from his species' norms in physical aspects. His body, regardless of age, is covered in black fur which is oddly soft to the touch regrdless of whether it is clean or not and whether or not is has dirt or other sticky substances in it. He appears to lack eyes, but can see perfectly fine in any kind of lighting, making it seem like he sees with sense of smell, yet can see colors. His head has two horns along with two pseudo horns as a young adult, but as a grown adult, he has many, two of which have gold chains that go from close to the base to two of his lower fangs in his mouth. His feet are hooves that come as two toes until becoming a grown adult, in which is a single hoof, much like a horse. His tail carries horn-like pieces on it that are actually crystal, like his hooves, claws, horns, and spikes. All of these crystal body parts remain one color at a time, but can change to any color to represent an element. Naturally, these are clear like quartz, but are tougher than diamond; they cannot be broken with any known object or power. This elemental power he takes will change his body temperature and how things around him react (like people shivering or sweating if too cold or hot, electronics short-circuiting if electric, etc.) For the most part, he is capable of closing his mouth, though as a grown adult, his lower fangs which carry the other end of the chain will stick out from his lips. His belly also has a bit more girth and carries a smaller gold chain with a light blue crystal that cannot be removed without killing him first. Among these two accessories, he adorns a sort of golden rope with a loin cloth as his only clothing; this is part of his culture. If going somewhere where he needs more cover, he will wear additional clothing, but all of this will be worn under his clothes. Personality Xel's personality is pretty static, though has had one minor change since meeting Skully. Generally, he is very predatory and sinister, enjoying putting fear into others and playing with his prey, which is anything living he can fit into his maw. He enjoys stalking his victims at night, which is when he is most active, having a dislike for the sunlight, but not enough to keep him away from his prey or enough to harm him at all. He enjoys taunting and teasing others in both a sinister manner or a playful manner once he has come to like someone. He enjoys being bigger than others as well, giving him a smaller version of a power trip, as this is the only power he enjoys having. Once an attachment is formed to someone or something, he will defend it loyally and not hesitate to fiercely maul anyone that tries to take it/them away from him when in his company. Note that this is only if the other person tries this; if it's someone he's with and they walk away to go with someone else, he has no issue with this. His enjoyment of being larger than others extends to this spect and if one forms a romantic connection with him, the smaller they are, the more he enjoys it. He appears to have no known fears and regardless of what he eats, has no negative side effects, such as getting poisoned or getting viruses. Note that this is only when eating someone or something. He seems to enjoy this power as well, though not holding it over his prey as much as letting them think it will help them. Something else to note is that he will not harm children and will actually defend them against others. He will not eat them or tease them. He let's them play on his body or cuddle up to him if they wish, but if he finds kids alone and cnnot find their parents, he will adopt these kids as his own and treat them as such. Any friends or romantic relationship he makes will automatically make him fatherly towards these kids as well, protecting them and treating them like his own. If told not to, he will be understanding, but if told to stay away, he can have his feelings hurt. Love & Romance Circles Abilities & Skills Abilities Skills Episode/Short Appearances Deaths Life Story Before Season 8 Season 8 and On=